Direct sunlight and glare arising from diffusion of light striking front windshields and other windows may interfere with a driver's vision during driving. Various types of shades may be applied to cover the vehicle windows, to mitigate the effects of sunlight on driving. However, various problems exist with such shades. For example, manually actuated shades may not be retractable if they are no longer needed, when the vehicle is moving. Also, shades mounted in the vehicle interior and which reside closely to the window surface may be unsightly and take up space in the passenger compartment. Moreover, semi-transparent shades in the vehicle interior (i.e., sun visors, etc.) do nothing to mitigate glare arising from light diffusion on the windshield, and only exacerbate the driver's difficulties in seeing outside the window.